


The Smoke In Your Lungs

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Genderbend, Genderswap, Recreational Drug Use, cis girl harry, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a day off. Cue recreational drug usage. There's nothing in the house to eat so Louis eats out Harry instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoke In Your Lungs

It wasn’t often that they got days off. Being the biggest pop band in the world had the unfortunate side effect of vacations that were few and far between. On the days that they did manage to squeeze in between shows and interviews, they tended to scatter. The band spent so much time in one another’s pockets that by the time a break rolled around, it made sense to take a break from one another as well.

 

Zayn usually holed up in his apartment and painted until the fumes drove him outside again. Liam seemed to spend her days off in the studio, often with some R&B artist if she couldn’t convince Louis down to join her. Niall seemed to find something sporty to do no matter where they went. If it involved balls, he would be there.

 

Harry tended to spend her time off with Louis. They’d been lucky enough to be touring on the west coast of the U.S. when their most recent break had come up, letting them fly down to their house in LA even if it was just for three days.

 

Louis decided the trip was more than worth it when he woke up the next morning in his own bed, LA sun slanting across the sheets, and Harry already rolling a joint with weed she’d probably begged off Zayn. He watched her lick the joint shut, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and stray curls flying everywhere, softly mussed from sleep. Fondness so thick it nearly choked him rolled up into his throat and Louis had to hide his smile in the curve of her hip.

 

That had been hours ago, trading hits back and forth in between lazy kisses that had started as shotgunning and quickly devolved from there, too distracted by the slick slide of their mouths against one another to focus on breathing properly.

 

Louis had rolled out of bed at some point, ostentatiously in search of breakfast but had reached the conclusion that after two months away from their LA house, there was nothing remotely breakfast like to be had. 

 

Which explained why he was standing in their bedroom doorway in the low slung trackies he’d fallen asleep in the night before and a snapback he’d put on in lieu of actually bothering with his hair just watching Harry. He’d meant to tell her that if they wanted to eat anytime soon that they’d probably have to make at least one trip to the nearest grocery store but Louis had been distracted by the sight of her scribbling in her song journal, a half burned joint clutched tightly between the fingers of Harry’s free hand. Harry had thrown her hair up in a bun that her curls were already threatening to escape from while he’d been in the kitchen and Louis’ skate tough tank top was doing little to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra or trousers. Louis could just see the edge of her black boy shorts peeking from the hem of the shirt as she shifted on the bed.

 

“Well?” Harry’s eyes flicked up to meet his from where he was standing in the door.

 

“We’re going to starve, I’m afraid,” Louis hummed, pushing off from the door frame to crawl back onto the bed, taking a moment to admire the sprawl of Harry’s seemingly endless legs. She was so beautiful it was hard to breathe sometimes.

 

Harry blew smoke at Louis as he circled his fingers around one of her ankles and pressed a kiss to the delicate bone, nipping softly to make Harry giggle and squirm.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Lou?”

 

Louis continued to kiss up her calf before licking a circle over her knee cap, a little more focused on the feeling of her skin under his mouth than he’d normally be thanks to the joints they’d shared that morning.

 

“Nothing baby, just love you so much,” Louis mumbled, wet parts of his mouth catching on Harry’s skin as he spoke, “Keep writing.”

 

Harry kicked at his shoulder half heartedly, more reflex than anything when his fingers caught the back of her knee, till he caught the offending foot with his free hand and left her knee to kiss the toes on the opposite foot instead, making her giggle harder.

 

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry gasped, squirming as Louis rubbed his stubble deliberately along the inside of her thigh.

 

“Babe.” Louis wiggled till he was flat on his tummy between her thighs before looking up at her innocently. 

 

Harry narrowed her eyes at Louis as she took another drag from the almost spent joint. Letting her eyes fall shut as she exhaled, she tipped her head back against their headboard to expose the long line of her throat.

 

Louis took the opportunity to suck a mark on the inside of her thigh, pinning both of Harry’s legs flat with his palms.

 

“Lou-” Harry started.

 

“Shhh,” Louis murmured, rubbing his stubble against the hickie he’d just sucked, making Harry hiss in sensitivity. He turned his head to nip a matching bruise into Harry’s opposite thigh, curling his hands under her legs and encouraging them to bend until Louis was cradled between them.

 

Louis could smell her, could smell Harry’s arousal slowly wetting the front of her panties. The only person easier than Louis was Harry any time Louis planted his face between her legs. Louis wasn’t above taking advantage of that.

 

“Babe,” Harry’s breath hitched as he rubbed his stubbled cheek further up her thigh until he was resting his cheek against the curve of her hip, breath fanning out over her pelvis teasingly.

 

“Yes, love?” Louis asked, tipping his head back to look up at her from under the brim of his snapback. Harry’s bottom lip was already red from being bitten, curls spilling out of her bun, and Louis could just see her nipple from where it was peeking from the side of his tanktop.

 

“Don’t be a tease, Louis,” Harry grumbled.

 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,  _ Harriet _ ,” Louis reached for the joint Harry had almost smoked to nothing.

 

She let him have it but thumped him across the top of his head with her journal before tossing it onto the bedside table. “Stop being a twat and eat me out.”

 

Louis laughed in a rush of smoke and put the joint out in the ashtray sitting next to her journal before running his hands up her thighs, gradually pushing his tanktop up until it sat just below her breasts and he could press open mouthed kisses to her tummy and over the laurel tattoos just peeking from the waistband of her boyshorts. 

 

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up at Harry as he turned his snapback backwards.

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed and spread her legs accommodatingly.

 

Louis dropped his head to nuzzle the front of Harry’s panties, running his nose and then the flat of his tongue through the wetness, making Harry gasp softly.

 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled, getting her hand between Louis’ face and herself to hook her fingers in the crotch of her panties and pull her underwear far enough to the side for Louis to get his mouth on her.

 

Louis pressed a nipping kiss to Harry’s fingers before burying his face in her, licking between Harry’s folds, chin already wet. Louis moaned, overwhelmed by the taste and smell of Harry so close, languidly fucking his tongue into her, focussed on the taste. Harry swore again and gripped the bars of their headboard with her free hand, her hips rolling up into the motion of Louis’  mouth.

 

Louis hummed, gripping Harry’s thighs tighter and encouraged the movement of her hips, moving his head with her so his mouth didn’t leave for a second. He loved letting Harry ride his face, loved the way his face got messy after getting Harry off, and loved it even more when she kissed him clean afterwards, licking the taste of herself off his lips.

 

He moaned again at the thought of it, making Harry’s hips stutter.

 

“Louis,” Harry gasped as he shifted to circle her clit slowly with his tongue, “Fuck yes, Lou, just like that.”

 

Louis opened his eyes, not even realizing they’d fallen shut to look up, wanting to watch as his gorgeous girl fell apart under his mouth.

 

Harry had pushed the tanktop aside at some point to get a hand on her breast and was palming herself with the hand not still holding her panties aside for Louis’ mouth. Louis groaned as she rolled her nipple between two fingers, his hips rubbing his erection mindlessly against the bed.

 

“You like that?” Harry asked, writhing in earnest now that Louis’ tongue had sped up, circles growing tighter, “Like watching me play with myself for you?”

 

Louis just sucked helplessly in agreement, eyes locked on Harry’s hand as it played with one breast, then the other, both of them bare now with his tanktop squished between. Fuck, Louis thought, he’d never be able to wear that again without getting hard.

 

“Lou, fuck yes, right there, right  _ there _ ,” Harry groaned, her hand leaving her breast to twist in the sheets, knuckles going white as her thighs clamped around Louis head and she  _ writhed _ , arching up off the bed and coming with a long drawn out, “Fuuuuck.”

 

Louis softened his mouth but continued to lick Harry through her orgasm. If he was careful, he could get her off again, maybe even a third time.

 

He pulled back when she whined softly but just far enough to peel the soaked and stretched out boyshorts down Harry’s legs.

 

“How’re you doing, love?” Louis murmured, pressing scratchy kisses over her tummy and thighs.

 

“Good that was, um, good,” Harry mumbled, eyes blinking slowly at the ceiling, “I’m still twitching.”

 

“Think you can go again?” Louis asked, fingers reaching to trail through the wet slick mess of her, making Harry groan softly.

 

“Y-yeah, just, just be gentle, okay? Go slow.”

 

“ ‘course,” Louis agreed easily, replying to Harry’s pleased “Love you” with a “You too,” that was mostly muffled against her hip as he sucked a bruise there. Louis teased her with just his fingertips, tracing around her lips before dipping between her folds to circle her entrance, letting just one, then two of his fingers slide into the first knuckle only to pull out and repeat the process until Harry was whining with impatience instead of oversensitivity.

 

Louis slid a single finger up to the hilt as he let the flat of his tongue move over her clit in a slow drag, his hips starting to move again in a rhythm they’d neglected while Harry was coming down from her own orgasm. Focussed on the soft noises falling out of Harry’s mouth as she tilted her hips up, asking for more, Louis mindlessly ground against the bed.

 

One finger became two, punching out a high moan from Harry as he curled them, making her positively writhe as Louis pressed against her G-spot.

 

“Keep-keep doing that, babe, yeah,” Harry gasped, shuddering as Louis pressed his tongue deeper and twisted his fingers. Louis could feel his own orgasm building low in his belly as Harry started getting tighter around his fingers.

 

“Louis, god,” She moaned as he let a third finger flirt with her entrance, before bucking up into his mouth and smothering him for a moment, the combination of hearing Harry moan his name while being completely surrounded by her was finally enough to push Louis over the edge and have him coming in his trackies like a 17 year old, moaning against her pussy, fingers and mouth pausing as he rode out his own orgasm.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, face pulling back to draw a breath only to have Harry shove his head back down, desperate.

 

“Don’t stop! Fuck, Lou, ‘m so close, please,” Harry begged, moaning in relief when he sped his hand back up and zeroed in on her clit. This time she came with a sharp cry that turned into a high pitched wail when Louis didn’t slow down and instead sped up, pounding his fingers into her and sealing his mouth over her clit, dragging another orgasm from her right on the heels of her second one.

 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck, _ fuck _ . Louis,  _ Lou-” _ Harry screamed, her thighs tightening almost painfully as she gushed over Louis’ hand with her third orgasm.

 

Louis laughed as she shoved him away weakly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand before resting his head on her thigh.

 

“I hate when you do that,” She grumbled, whining as she lowered her shaking legs flat on the bed.

 

“No you don’t,” Louis said smugly, eyelids beginning to droop. Weed combined with orgasms usually put him to sleep and today didn’t seem like an exception. Louis would want a shower and a change of pants later and they still hadn’t eaten but for now he wanted to curl up in his girl’s lap for just a little longer.

 

“No, I don’t,” Harry admitted softly, brushing back a curl that had fallen into her face.

 

“I love you,” Louis mumbled against the skin of her hip, slurring a bit as his eyes fell shut.

 

“You too, Lou,” Harry promised, scratching her fingernails soothingly over his back, “So much.”

 

Louis fell asleep to the feel of Harry’s fingers tracing shapes into his skin and the sound of her pen in her journal thinking that they could use a day off more often.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for girl!Harry and for Louis to go down on her.
> 
> Thanks as always to my sister [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) for betaing. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
